operation of making you jealous
by Sakurakun05
Summary: sasuke has broke up with sakura nobody knows why, even he himself. But can Sakuras new boyfriend can make him understand? sasusaku saku?
1. thing i wil regret

**I REALIZED**

_**Authors note: I do not own naruto!**_

Everything was normal, iie(no) not everything… Sasuke sits on his bed looking at the window, the pink haired kunoichi leaving, with her belongings. Since her back was facing him, he couldn't tell whether if she was crying or not. Why? Why did he break up with her, nobody knows even he himself the great KNOW-IT-ALL Uchiha Sasuke. Just sitting and thinking not making a move only his sound of breathing and birds chirping came out.

_Flash back:_

"_Ne, Sasuke – kun? Daijyobu ga? (are you ok?), you've been acting strange lately" Sakura asked concerned. _

"_Hnn" was his reply. The two ninjas were dating, the perfect couple in Konoha, or it seemed, why CANT THEY MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS?_

"_Sakura we need to talk" he just simply said that, and got a nod for his reply. _

"_A-ano, dooshiteno sasuke-kun?" she asked worried after all they were living together, only two months passed after they dated. _

"_We need to break up" he said without looking at her eyes. Her eyes widened a bit…_

"_S-sooka? If this was the thing that was bothering why you didn't just tell me?" she just let out a fake smile. "well I guess I should give this back ne, sasuke kun?" she said as she took off the necklace that sasuke gave it to her on their first date saying " this necklace presents my love for you and it mean You're Uchiha Sasukes!" he said smirking. That just how she left, and how he broke her heart, again. _

_End of flash back_

Looking at the necklace that has the great Uchiha fan.

Sakuras POV -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took her belongings as she left Sasukes house moving back to her own house. Trying to hold back the tears in her mind only one question appearing "why?! Why did Sasuke-kun have to break up with me? But if sasuke-kun wants to that's just fine. I cant make sasuke- kun's life miserable, for my own happiness right? If I were that would be just selfish of me... As long as sasuke – kuns happy WATASHI-MO! (me too)" She couldn't help a the warm liquid gently flowing down her cheeks from eyes. She couldn't take it anymore as she broke down sitting alone crying silently so nobody would ask her what happened. When a shadow came asking " So it true huh? You two DID break up". Just looking at the figure silently nodding, and wiping away her tears.

Next day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke standing on the red bridge where team 7 meets all the time look above up to the sky thinking of yesterday. " ohayo Sasuke- kun" cheery voice sounded. As he looked at the direction Sakura walking and waving at him, a nice smile across her lips. After all she didn't want to lose her friendship with him that's all it was left for them. Sasuke just saying his USUAL "Aa".

WELL too bad Sakuras "not getting akward with sasuke" plan didn't work. As they just looking at different direction silent.

"Good moooorning Sakura-chaaaan!" the blond haired kyubi said with Japanese accent in the 'good morning' part, and waving his hand to Sakura.

"_finally at least the silence is gone, and now probably he's going to start talking about what kind ramen he ate. –sigh- its better then awkward silence ne?" _Thinking, as she waved her hand to Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke screaming " **TEME!!**!"

"what do you want dobe?"

"**how dare you break up with Sakura-chan!!!???"**Sakuras eye widened.

_Inner sakura: SHANNAROOO!! How does people get these news so fast??? First HIM and now naruto?!?!?!?_

"hnn. How did you know dobe?" he's stupid reply was_…_

"one of Sakura – chans fan boys (A/N: yes I know she has fan boys continue with the story) said she saw sakura-chan carrying her pack of stuffs and leaving, WITHOUT her necklace"

"hnn"

"don't HNN me TEMEE!"

poof----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi came saying "oh sorry I got lost in my wa-" he then notices nobody was paying attention, instead Narutos attacking Sasuke, Sakuras trying to hold back naruto, Sasuke saying "why do you care dobe?!' well screaming at the blonde. Kakashi just sweat dropped.

"My, my we already started fighting" he said sarcastically.

"Teme Broke up with Sakura chan for no reason!! Make him go back kakashi sensei!!!!!!!!" the blonde yelled pointing finger at sasuke.

"Yamenasai naruto !" sakura screaming at him

" Let him talk sakura" Sasuke said to her.

Kakashi just looked at them, this scene was interesting then his perverted book.

Well lets go train. So they FINALLY stopped fighting and following kakashi but the Air has some pressure on it it was so heavy! Narutos glaring at sasuke, Sakuras glaring at naruto, sasukes glaring at naruto ofcourse.

"AHEM! AWKWARD" said kakashi in a high pitched tone… "URUSAI!" the three yelled at their poor perverted sensei. Sasuke just kept muttering some thing about: dobe. Care, business… what so ever. Naruto was ignoring him (A/N: gasp who knew naruto could ignore?) well that's just how they spent their morning.

After they finished training all three of 'em laying on the ground panting, they were too tired, well for Kakashi he was just reading the new volume of his perverted book : MAKE OUT TACTICS…( A/N: I swear always the next volume of his book gets even more stranger). When he look at his three students '_hmm… looks like they overdid themselves, the three of them is mad at each other probably that's why… eh who cares_' he thought, and back to his books again.

A shadow said " oi Sakura" when they all looked it was Neji. Sasuke thought "what the hell does hyuga want from Sakura". When sakura saw him she smiled with her usual smile and ran to him, she was about to hug him but she realized she was sweating badly because she trained too much (A/N: ewwwwwwww sweating…). Neji simply smirked at her while she was catching her breath.

" Gomen Neji-kun I cant hug you, I trained to much" she said smiling.

"Aa, I noticed it., so wanna go eat dinner like you promised?" Neji asked.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? Sakura chan what is going on dattebayo!" naruto asked slash screaming.

"were going on a date" Neji answered for her.

' what the hell?! When did they-??!?!?!?!" sasuke thought when someone interrupted his thinking moment..

"what feel like you lost something precious?" asked a voice, when Sasuke heard that voice he said " Hyuga you picking a fight??!?!?".

" uhmm sasuke" naruto said…"WHAT?!" he snapped

"uhmm neji left like five minutes ago, geez dude you really have been spacing that time huh?"

when Sasuke saw the direction Neji and Sakura was walking Sakura was laughing while Neji was smirking.

'then if neji didn't said that who….?' He thought. '** ME you idiot.'** 'huh, who the hell are you?' this voice was INSIDE HIS HEAD he was now becoming a lunatic like sakura who fights with her inner self inside her head! IS there a no god?? Well moving on..

'**Something called you're inner self'**

'when did I have one?'

'**always, ahem I was on a vacation**

' well go back to you're vacation! I don't need you dam help!'

'**you have issues fighting with yourself'**

'URUSAI! Your more annoying then naruto'

' **eh don't wry I wont leave you' **

when suddenly somebody screamed SASUKE!!! In his ear…you know who…

When Kakashi saw sasuke state he said "AWKWARD!" in a high pitched tone which only received a glare for his response…


	2. stalk plan

**Operation of making you jealous**

**Stalk plan. **

**Naruto: ano-sa, ano-sa!**

**Sasuke: what dobe?**

**Naruto: why do I say "believe it" on English? I prefer something better**

**Sakura: hmm I guess they translated it wrong…**

**Sasuke: and what would you prefer?**

**Naruto: hmmm…Maybe something like "hot stuff coming through!" **

**Sasuke: keep working on it…**

**Sakura: anyhoo… harunosakura-pink-kunoichi-me does not own us! Thank you enjoy the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji?! That Hyuga bastard?!?! Why would she go out with him?!?!?!" Sasuke was getting irritated with this situation. He couldn't even hit the target with its kunai.

"Teme!! Want some help?! You're target sure doesn't look good." Sasuke glared at him.

"Man, that was bit surprising you know… I never knew Sakura-chan would go out with Neji…I bet they're gonna have some fun at their date…" Naruto said knowingly…

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said while Naruto was talking …something about "Neji and sakura and tonight…", it was too late for him to realize Sasuke had just aimed for him…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Temeee!! What the hell was that for?!?!?!" Naruto yelled sasuke while trying to put down the fire on his butt.

"Learn to keep you're mouth shut!" he replied very dangerous…

"Man you got it badly…OH i got an idea! Maybe we should stalk them!!" he said grinning.

'For the first time Naruto has a good idea' Sasuke thought, well to Sasuke it was a good plan…

"Wait do even know what time they're dating? What if they left?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. How the hell am I supposed to know that?" he said shrugging, they were both behind a tree, Narutos wearing a mustache, while Sasukes wearing a sun glass not to mention there wasn't any sun because it was about to rain…

" oi, look Neji's coming." Nudging Sasuke.

" I already know that baka…" he whispered.

Neji was walking with his You-all-are-noobs-except-me-Neji ha-ha just kidding with his stoic face. He stopped at Sakuras door, knocking gently.

'**note to yourself. KILL Hyuga Neji but before killing him cut off his girly hair. And when he's dead draw an eye pupil on his closed eye lids…"** (A/N: he he pretty weird eh?)

While inner Sasuke was taking a note to himself inside of his mind, Sakura opened the door a big smile on her face. Sakuras hair was up in a pony tail, and she had a white sun dress.

'**that's what she wore on OUR date'** Screamed inner Sasuke. He was bit saddened.

" oi teme, What are they talking about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to see their lip movement.

"that's a nice dress" Sasuke said.

"im not wearing a dress…" naruto said confused.

"Baka! That's what Neji said!" Sasuke hissed.

"Ohhhh!!! Sookaaa!! Do you know what that means?" Kyubi said whispering and screaming…

"Obviously it means nice dress…Duh!" He replied back.

"Nope it means you look hot…wow working with Ero-sennin has paid up huh?" He said looking at Neji and Sakura. Then he heard a scratch, you know those scratches on chalk boards?

When he looked at Sasuke to what it was, Sasukes nails were digging in a tree Scratching like a wild cat…And his sharingan is like a laser that almost gonna melt the Sun glasses off…

Naruto gulped at this…

Two of them kept stalking Neji and Sakura. Neji was smirking as usual while sakura kept talking about some… un-important stuff. When Neji and Sakura stopped, Sasuke realized where they were.

"Sakuras favorite place, our first date was here…" He said blinking few times. They got in the restaurant uhmm no I wouldn't call it restaurant. It was more of a disco but without alcohol. Neji and Sakura took a table close to the window. And the two idiots they took a table that is three table away. Sasuke was reading their lip movements.

Lets go to bit Neji and Sakura and see how they're doing.

" That Uchiha brat pisses me off" Neji said.

"Why?" Sakura simply asked.

"tch He's nothing without its sharingan, I'm not sure why would a pretty lady would go out with an Idiot. Hes an ice cube, and he has a great chicken hair, who always ignores you."

Sakura bit blushed at the pretty-lady, she was staring at him for a bit, then she smiled at him.

"that's a good question Neji-kun, but I guess you're right…" she said smiling at him.

When Sasuke Heard both of them. His glass of water had cracked because he was holding it real tight…

"wh-what did they say….?" Naruto asked while trembling.

'**who the hell does he think he is!? You're the one who's Useless without you're Byakugan-vein-popped eyes! And Ha my Hair?!?!?! What about yours?? You have a girly hair!!! And you're an Ice-cube yourself!!! Bastard" he said while punching neji in the face. **

"**I'm sorry!!" neji squeaked**. **While Punching his face, Sakura jumped up behind him saying:**

"**oh! Sasuke-kun! Youre soooo cooool please take me back!" and he nodded…**

Well this was in Sasukes own little world. While sakura was there with Neji saying

"I never thought you were this nice Neji-kun" and Laughing. Sasuke was about to explode, and naruto was really pale and trembling and almost under the table… Everybody around them was staring murmuring 'are they ok?' While this was happening suddenly sasuke a heard a music. This Music was his and Sakuras music. When ever he listens to this song there would be a world without naruto, neji, fan girls, fan boys well lets get to the point it was only him and sakura in that world, And tomatoes falling like a rain. Whenever he listens to this song… He looked back at Sakura if she felt the same thing. She was closing her eyes while listening to the relaxing tune. But Neji interrupted.

"I ordered this song for you, I knew you liked it" He said smirking, and Sakura Blushed. Suddenly they went silence as Neji and Sakuras space between their face got little closed, they're eyes were bit closing too…

'**oh my god they're gonna kiss! Do something you idiot' **inner sasuke screamed at sasuke. Sasuke lost its temper a dangerous killing aura came out of his body. Then he stood up almost knocking the table over. He dangerously walked to Neji and Sakura, and they didn't realize him since they were in their little romance stuff…

When Naruto saw this he said "shit this is gonna be dangerous, I need to do something before he breaks the place." He said and running to sasuke…

To be continued.

Sasuke: nice I liked the plan for killing neji

Sakura: gomen! Sasuke-kun I agreed with Neji kun saying you're an idiot…

Naruto: well I Agree with Neji! Sasuke thinks hes the greatest with his stupid chicken hair!!

Sakura: uhmmm sooo… naruto have you found a new phrase?

Naruto: All hail for Naruto!

Sasuke: …

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Anyway im gonna kill you Haruno-sakura!

Sakura: whyy?!?!?!?

Sasuke: not you the author.

Naruto: don't worry, Haruno-sakura! I will save you from evil chicken!

Haruno-sakura-pink-kunoichi-me: well anyways thank you for the review guys really appreciate it! And thank you for the suggestion! And I will work on my grammar better this time!!! Love you all ciao!

Next time!: what will happen if Naruto and Sasuke comes to Neji and Sakura? And who else? KIBA?!?! LEE?!?! SAI?!?!?


	3. date crashers

Date crashers.

Inos team

Ino: yosh!!!! Finally chapter 3!!! Shikamaru! Tell the readers what haruno-sakura-pink-kunoichi-me ordered us to tell!

Shikamaru: yare yare…. It's too troublesome to say that sentence, chouji you tell them.

Chouji: -munch- haruno-sakura-pink-kunoichi-me –munch- doesn't own naruto..-munch munch-

When Naruto saw this he said "shit this is gonna be dangerous, I need to do something before he breaks the place." He said and running to sasuke. Sasuke was really close to their table suddenly they heard a loud THUD!

"Lee-san?!?!" Sakura said. Well Lee was one of the stalkers you know…

He was banging on the window and crying…(poor Lee)  
Then neji said:

"kiba? Naruto? Sasuke? Sai?..." well the four of them was standing there Naruto and Sasuke sweating, and trembling. Naruto was scared of Sakura and her punch, well for sasuke he didn't want to loose his pride by getting called "stalker". Kiba just grinning, sai had his usual fake smile. It was very awkward situation. "AWKWARD!" said naruto…everybody glaring at him well neji, sakura and sasuke was…"he-hey! Kakashi sensei wasn't here, somebody had to do his lines…"he said while rubbing his head, and Lee ran in the disco screaming and pointing at neji.

"Neji you are my greatest rival! I must admit you took away my flower away for me!" he said while wiping his tears, and continued "First it was Sasuke and now Neji my greatest rivals! For losing my flower to two greatest men in Konoha I will do ten million push ups!" everybody sweat dropped thinking "idiot". "But first I must find Gai sensei to cheer me up! Gai sensei !"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee" and they hugged each other, in the back there was a wave.

Everybody sweat dropped again at this scene some people thinking the Konoha green beasts has gone 'koo—koooo!".

" wh-where did gai sense came from?" naruto asked, and everybody shrugged.

"sooo! Kiba…sai!, uhmm where did you come from?" Sakura asked while chuckling nervous.

"When a mommy and daddy love each other very very very much…uhmm things happen!" kiba said grinning. Sakura was twitching " I didn't mean it like that! I mean what are you doing here?!" she said trying best not to yell. Kiba and Sai shrugged.

"we just saw Sasuke-kun and naruto being suspicious, when they walk they suddenly stop and hide behind a tree!" Sai said smiling.

Naruto Covered sai's mouth, while laughing very, very nervous. Neji and sakura eyed them suspicious, "Nice mustache naruto" said neji. Naruto quickly took of his mustache still laughing. "what mustache?! I don't see ANY mustache at all!" again everybody sweat dropped.

'smooth, dobe' sasuke thought.

"umm sasuke-kun? Why are you wearing a sunglass?" sakura asked.

"oh! Uhmm because today the sun is very very bright!" Sasuke said well it wasn't the best cover anyway.

"uhmm theres no sun sasuke-kun…." Sakura said. Yep definitely not the best in fact the worst!

"I'm going to ask again, what are you two doing here" Neji said a bit angry though.

"we uhm … Sasuke and me are going out!" he said happily a bit loud though. Every girl in the disco was looking at two, most of em are heart broken crying "my Sasuke-kuuuuun!!!!"

Kiba was laughing at them while Neji, Sakura and Sasuke twitching. And sai smiling "well Naruto I never thought you were gay!" sai said smiling. Naruto quickly looked at Sai saying "I didn't mean it like that you idiot! Have you ever seen me talking about a Dick?!?! Like you?!?!" Naruto screamed, while Neji smirking at sasuke "is that why you broke up with sakura?" he asked. "Ne-Neji-kun!" sakura said, if this continues there might be a problem… The situation was weird… Neji and sasuke glaring each other looking in the eyes, naruto yelling at sai every body was looking at the freaks! Sakura was in very very awkward situation.

"Arent you guys leaving yet?" neji asked

"we are abo-" while naruto was about to leave Sasuke interrupted him.

"nope we thought we would join you, you don't have eny problems with that do you?" he asked and neji glared at him.

"ye-" when neji was about to response, sasuke interrupted again.

"good!" he smirked as he gently pushed sakura so he can get a seat. Sakura looked at him confused. So did Kiba and sai.

"so you two are gay…" said neji. "Fuck you" mumbled sasuke. " what did you say uchiha?"

"you heard me" he replied back. " im not gay like you Uchiha" neji said hissing dangerously.

"ne-neji- kun!" sakura said trying to stop them from fighting. Naruto had to save his poor sakura-chan. " he-hey neji you heard him wrong! He said…he said….oh ya he said duck glue!!"

"what" everybody just looked at the blonde, well at least they stopped fighting right?

"lets just go, Sakura looks like our date is being crashed by some stalkers" neji said, and Sakura nodded.

Naruto and sasuke was still stalking them, and they reached Sakura's house. When Sakura and neji came at her front door, Sasuke reading their lip movement.

"A-ano… neji –kun…. Do you want to get inside and maybe have a tea or somethings?" Sakura asked bit blushed. Sasuke told naruto what she said. Somehow Naruto started panick, "whats wrong with you dobe?" sasuke whispered at him.

"oh my! Oh my!" he said while shaking his head almost hitting his head against a tree. "what?!?!?" Sasuke hissed again.

"do you know what that means?!?!?" he tried best to keep it low, and he kept shaking sasuke while holding his collars . "what what?!?!?!" he hissed.

A/N : im sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to update faster! Really, really sorry! For those who wants to know why sasuke has broken up with sakura plz wait….


	4. death note

**Death note**

Kurenais team

Kibda: We do not own that idiot! I mean who would want to own that idiot anyway?!?!?! I mean he so loud and annoying!!! And he talks a lot! And Hes COLORBLIND, I mean who wears orange and green?!?! Right Akamaru?!?! –arf arf-!

Hinata: Ki-Kiba-kun! Onegai don't bad mouth naruto – kun.!

Shino: Kiba hinatas right, and your right about Naruto too, but you're the one to talk…

Kiba: Nani?!?!?!?! What kind of team mates are you two?!?! Teammates always should support each other! –arf arf-

While naruto was screaming "oh my god!", and banging his head to a tree, Sasuke kept an eyen on Neji. And guess what?!?! Neji got in Sakuras house, Sasuke had a bad feeling about this…

'**what if they do something?!?! What if theyre doing something perverted?!?! Oh no!!!!!!' **inner sasuke screamed, well he was catching up to naruto. And well started to bang his head to the tree like naruto, and people who pass them looks at them thinking 'crazy people run!' and they did run.

Sasuke finally calmed down if he wont stop he would already have gone sleeping in that street like naruto is right now, from banging his head too much. And do you know what will happen if Sasuke fell asleep outside? FANGIRLS will rape him, he wont be surprised if he wakes up naked in the morning and his clothes are stolen, because his fan girls wants to keep it as souvenir. But this was an IF situation, an Uchiha does not go in a If situation. Thirty minutes have passed finally Neji came out. **'Good! He came out, they wouldn't able to do _that_****in thirty minutes right? RIGHT? RIIIIIGHT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!' **his inner mind screamed for a answer. Sakura came out too, giggling and blushing.

"well im Leaving, tomorrow I have A rank mission" Neji said. "Had a great day today, if only the idiot didn't came" he continued.

"yep! Today was the Greatest day ever Neji – kun. You know what?!?! Maybe we should make it our Anniversary!" She said happily.

'**Anniversary?!?!? What the hell?!?!?' **Sasukes Inner mind screamed again, and sasuke still trying to ignore it. 'it was greater then our date sakura?' Sasuke thought sadly. (Like some people said :Its Sasukes fault for breaking up with her lol). And Neji smirked and nodded, While Sakura blushing and giggling.

Next day.

Sasuke was standing on the red bridge where team seven meets. He was having his free time to think about yesterday without the dobe. If the dobe was here he would be shoving off about yesterdays date to his face saying "too bad teme!", well his thinking time would be finished sooner or later. He prefer later, but wroooong Neji came. He was looking for something because his head was turning every direction.

"what do you want?" Sasuke hissed I mean he was the next to naruto on the list called "the people I don't want to see today".

"obviously not you Uchiha" neji hissed back.

" I told you im not gay! That was just that dobes excuse!" he said angrily.

"what excuse?!" Neji said back.

"forget it!" sasuke replied back.

They were glaring each other when a certain woman's voice interrupted the glaring contest.

"ohaayooo! Neji kun!" Sakura said carrying a box wrapped with a towel.

"neji- kun youre going to a mission right?" She asked and neji nodded.

"well since youre going for a three day, I made some lunch for ya! With extra tomatoes!" Sakura said happily pushing the box to nejis hand.

Neji smirked and said "thanks" and well suddenly Sasuke started laughing evilly.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

"looks like hes gone crazy stay away from him while im gone okay?" Neji said to sakura and left. Sasuke was having his moment while laughing very evil, everybody was running away from him except sakura who looking at him confused.

Well in sasukes own little world He was imagining torturing neji and stealing his tomatoes in sakruas lunch and eat in front of him and kill him. His little plan. Who knew sasuke would go crazy over a girl eh?

"Good moooonning Sakura chan!" Blonde scream (A/N yes I said moning because that's the way naruto says with his Japanese accent).

When Naruto noticed sakura wasn't replying instead staring. He looked where Sakura was staring in a confused look; it was sasuke laughing very evil.

"na-naruto slap him" sakura said.haha just kidding she simply said stop him. Well for naruto it sounded like that, so he did go slap him. Sasuke stopped laughing "what the hell was that for?" he hissed at naruto.

"First : you have gone crazy,

second: that's a revenge for leaving me on the floor outside, when I woke up I smelled like a piss." He whispered the last part so Sakura wouldn't have to ask him why.

Sasuke smirked at the last part "serves you right dobe" he said.

"Nani?!?!" when he was about to punch POOF!

"yo" kakashi said smiling. "kakashi sensei you're late !" Naruto screamed and pointed at kakashi.

"yeah…well…get used to it…" he said his nose is still stuck in his perverted book.

"Its no use talking to him naruto" Sakura said.

" Maybe I should tell Ero-sennin to stop writing those books" Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"if you do that you don't want to meet the consequence naruto" said kakashi. Smiling under his mask. Naruto gulped.

"Lets just go train" Sasuke said.

While they were walking Kakashi asked Sakura.

"so Sakura how did date with Neji go?"

"oh! It was the Best day of my life I never knew Neji-kun would be THAT funny!" she said giggling.

"oh touché" Kakashi said.

'he wasn't that funny…' Sasuke said. Maybe the only funny thing he said was bad mouth him? Maybe….Hes going on his death list. "HYUGA NEJI hit by truck 1:45 pm" sasuke wrote down on a black notebook.

"Oh and Sasuke-kun, naruto, Lee- san, Kiba and sai came too!" Sakura added.

"oh? What were they doing there" kakashi asked as he eyed his two male student.

Sakura chuckled and said "naruto said they were going out.." Kakashi laughed to. "SOO… you two did plan the kiss thingy (A/N remember on episode 2?)

"no!" they both screamed at him. 'That reminded me" sasuke thought. He took his black notebook again and wrote. "UZUMAKI NARUTO plane crash" He smirked at this.

Nobody paid attention to sasuke and his death book.

"oh! Shoot! I forgot Tsnade sama is going to kill me now!" Sakura said. Everybody turned to see her.

"I forgot I was meeting tsunade sama I gotta go!" she ran away.

Every body shrugged. Tommorow Naruto and Sasuke had a mission, since they were chuunin now. They just train with kakashi because they got used to it.

Well yah I skipped a lot but hey get used to it.

The next day Sasuke was waiting for naruto to come, it was only him and naruto. Sakura wasn't coming to give him his lunch. She used to when they were together ahh well too late to regret for you're stupidity. He was trying to find out why he broke up with sakura anyway. Whenever shes around him he would get this feeling he never experienced before. It was uncomfortable for him. But what was that feeling she gave to him?

"oi temee!" blonde kyubi screamed.

"do you have to be so loud in the morning?" sasuke asked irritated.

"what do you have a problem against my voice?" naruto asked.

"yes its annoying"

"temee! I hate im not speaking to you again.!" Naruto crossed his arm. "good" sasuke said. Their mission was to protect this feudal lord…

A/N: Next time: Sasuke finnaly realizes why he broke up with him! And they found neji on their mission.

Plz on the next chapte I wont be focusing on the mission at all I will be focusing on the drama. Thank you!


	5. the secret is out!

Sasuke and Narutos mission was to protect this feudal lord. The feudal lord was young, so a lot of ninjas were attacking him before he could take the name 'feudal lord'. It was in snow village, naruto blabbing about ramen. Sasuke was thinking of course, about you know who. Naruto noticed he wasn't paying attention to his ramen talk "still thinking about Sakura-chan ga?" he asked. Sasukes fist tightened, he didn't answer him.

"why did you …broke up with her…?" Naruto asked, he tone was pretty serious…

"I don't know…" Sasuke said while walking. Naruto sighed

"so one day, an idea popped in you're head saying 'lets break up with her today'?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face looked flat, he didn't answer him. "do you love…her?"

naruto asked again. "I don't know…" Sasuke said.

"tch if you didn't love her, you wouldn't go that low to stalk them…" Naruto said, for the first time naruto was the smart person here. "shut up…" sasuke said irritated.

"hey sasuke I'm you're best friend right?" Naruto asked looking at sasuke grinning.

"says who" sasuke asked, naruto had a face that was saying –bastard-. "well get to your point dobe" Sasuke said.

"mind if you telling me why you broke up with her youre secret is safe with me!" he said in a good guy pose. "I told you I don't know!" sasuke said angry, "whenever im around her, I have this weird feeling…" Sasuke said holding his hand to his heart.

"a weird feeling?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

"never ever, in my life I had that kind of feeling." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Sasuke theres two kind of feeling you know? One is hatred, another is love." Naruto said smiling at the word 'love'. "whenever I'm without hinata chan, I always want to finish my training fast, so I go to hinata-chan!" Naruto said grinning.

"And whenever im with you, I always feel like kicking you're ass off." Naruto glared at him. "which one is yours? Theres a difference between them you know! I hope its not the second one." Naruto said, he whispered the last part. Which he received a smack on the head. "tch… somehow I miss that feeling…" Sasuke said as he looked at the sky.

"are? You miss it" naruto said and he grinned wickedly. "what?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"welll I got the reason why you broke up with her…" Naruto said laughing wicked.

Sasuke blinked at him, then he narrowed his eyebrows 'tch an idiot like him will know the answer…' he thought ignoring him.. "omae….(you) love her!" Naruto said pointing at him…Sasukes eyes widened. 'what the hell…' Shinobi rule 25? (was it?) not the show their feeling. "Teme, you never loved a person right only as a family, you only love them as a family, maybe Sakura-chan is different. Besides you only opened yourself up only to her…" Naruto said. "iie, I don't think its that…" Sasuke said, as naruto looked him confused.

"maybe I was afraid…" Sasuke said. "afraid?" naruto asked.

"what if something bad happens to her? What if im not there to protect her when shes in trouble? What if I will loose someone that's dear to me?" Sasuke said. For a moment there was a silence. "Sakura chan isn't weak as you think sasuke… Me and her grew stronger when you left… We grew strong to find you, after you left ive barely seen Sakura-chan cry…Shes strong Sasuke, belive in her" Naruto said. "BUUTTT too bad shes taken now" Naruto said, Sasuke looked at him darkly. 'dammit! Does this death book work?' sasuke thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At snow country

Sasuke and naruto sat before the old man and the future feudal lord. The future feudal lord looked like their age.

The old man bowed "konoha ninjas ga?" he asked and smiled at them.

"yep! My name is naruto, my last name is uzumaki, I have been raised by ramen, and known as the future hokage!" Naruto said dancing like his ero-senning.

"Anyway… im uchiha sasuke" Sasuke said flatly.

"ah looks like the hokage has sent two strong young mens" the old man said.

"id prefer womens" the future lord said.

"ah don't mind him hes still young" old man said.

'im glad sakura isn't here' naruto and sasuke thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well anyway their mission was to protect this perverted future feudal lord, and they were walking down the snow village. Then something caught Sasukes eyes…

He turned around to see NEJI WITH TENTEN KISSING!

Sasuke was really mad at him, how dare he? HOW DARE HE?! How dare he break his flowers heart? Sasuke walked angry at neji, then neji noticed him to his face was didn't change, and still held to Tenten.

"HYUGA" Sasuke growled…

"uchiha" Neji hissed back…

"UZUMAKI!" naruto said as he grinned everybody turned around to see him…

"what? I just felt left out" naruto said.

"what the hell do you think youre doing cheating on sakura?" Sasuke had a dark aura.

Tenten didn't like the sight the two boys were gonna fight, what if one ended up killing another? Since the two of them are stubborn they will do that.

"ya-yamenasai futari-mo…(stop it both of you)" tenten said, and sasuke glared at her.

Neji stepped in front of Tenten covering her.

"n-ne sasuke let me explain hmm?" tenten pleaded…

"explain…" Sasuke said angrily.

"tenten you don't have to, I'l explain to this maniac." Neji said, as Sasuke kept glaring at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When neji was walking with tenten, he saw sakura crying while sitting. "So it true huh? You two DID break up", neji said and sakura silently nodded. Tenten went to sakura and patting on her back "im so sorry to hear that." Tenten said silently. Tenten looked at Neji said "nee..neji –kun can we help her?" tenten said as she made sweet face. "help her?" neji asked. _

"_yep! Can you play as HER boyfriend for a while and make sasuke ralizize what hes missing" tenten said smiling. Sakuras eye widened "da-dame-yo I don't want to get Sasuke-kun mad"._

_Tenten ignored her as she kept making puppy eyes to neji. Neji looked irritated "are you sure youre fine with this Tenten?" he asked, "yep! I mean what are friends for right?" she asked sweetly. "whatever fine…" neji said annoyed, tenten smiled. "now Sakura you have to play youre role to ok?" Sakura was surprised at her, they barely talks and now shes helping her. _

"_a-arigatou!" Sakura said bowing._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Neji said the whole thing to Sasuke, as he narrowed his eyebrows. "the lunch that Sakura gave it to me was from Tenten, and on the date I was acting sweet because I knew you two were stalking us" Neji explained. "ano-sa, ano-sa?! How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"you were too loud, and I felt the evil aura from someone, gotta admit I enjoyed insulting you Uchiha" neji said smirking. Sasuke said whatever and walked away from them Naruto did too saying good bye to them. Sasuke was happy! When the mission was over, he would claim his flower back. "teme! Youre lucky! You just got youre second wait….third….fourth chance!" Naruto said grinning…

end of chapter 5

a/n: im so sorry! I couldn't update faster because of turnabout! And yes I know I gave a lame excuse for breaking up hey that's the least I can get… Well anyway to those who wanted nejixsaku what part of "operation of making you jealous" understand? So please review! And check out my other stories sorry for the grammar mistakes or whatever.

NEXT CHAPTER sasuke will claim his flower back! Duh! See ya till then!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and naruto finished their mission, and went back to konoha. Sasuke smirked at the thought of him claiming his flower back. "teme! Good luck!" naruto said as he had his foxy grin on his face. And sasuke smirked at naruto "I don't need luck dobe". But maybe he should get a rest first.

Next day.

It was Saturday and the godaime decided to give them a break. First task today was to 'claim his flower' back. Sasuke went to Sakura's house and knocked on the door, Sakura opened the door slightly and when she saw Sasuke her eyes widened and quickly shot the door. Sasuke sighed maybe it wont be that easy…

"sakura we need to talk" He said behind the door, no answer.

"sakura…" this time Sasuke said a little bit impatient… no answer.

When he looked up he saw an open window and an evil smirk came across his face. He concentrated his chakra on his feet, and began to walk on the wall. Ofcourse people would be looking at him, great first the genius uchiha was a stalker, then a gay guy, a freaky guy who laugh evil all alone, and a person that emits weird aura and now he's climbing another house's wall. He smirked and thought 'hmpf fine be that way Repunzel, I don't need you're pink hair to climb up'. Then he entered the house by the window, and he heard noise downstairs. He quietly walked the stairs there she was in the kitchen.

Sakura noticed a charka behind her and quickly she spun around and it was Sasuke, she gasped. "ho-how the hell did you get in my house!" she screamed and pointed a finger at him. Sasuke sighed "I told you to always lock you're windows…baka…". Sakura narrowed her eye brows "you have issues Sasuke-kun…" (Sasuke Fans: you think?!).

Sasuke stepped closer, Sakura stepped back. "What are you afraid of?" Sasuke asked smirking. "from a lunatic" Sakura said, vein popped on Sasuke's forehead.

"look, we need to talk…" Sasuke said annoyed.

"did you just come here to make fun of me?" Sakura said.

"make fun of you?" he replied back.

"you just came here to make fun of you, because I was only using Neji-kun to make you jealous!" she said pointing, Sasuke scratched his head and sighing.

"I didn't, all thought that would feel nice…" Sasuke said.

"then get out!" Sakura screeched.

"nope" he replied back casual.

"fine then I'll kick you out where you entered my house!"(remember? He got in the house by the window…)

"calm down woman" Sasuke said, sakura's eye brows twitching. "like I said I came to talk".

"then talk" Sakura said crackling his knuckle. "ahem well anyway neji told me the plan that Tenten created…." Sakura's face turned sad, and turned away, her back is facing sasuke. She sighed, sasuke looked confused at her.

"so? Is that why you came?" she said and started to walk away. Now Sasuke was getting annoyed. He took her by the shoulder and turned it around, so now her face can see his. Her face was shocked, and her eyes were wide.

"the reason I came here was to say…! Say-!" Sasuke's face looked angry, but he kept stuttering. 'do I have the courage to say them?' sasuke thought.

"you…you what do you want to say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at his eyes.

"I-I want to say…" his hands dropped to his side. "I want to say I regret it…"

He said, he lowered his head, hair covering his eyes.

"y-you regret what sasuke-kun?" She still looking at his eyes with her puppy eyes.

"I regret letting you go…" he said and he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward himself, sakuras eyes wide. Next thing she knew he was hugging her tight, Sakura smiled and closed her eyes 'not exactly what I wanted to hear but close enough…' she thought to herself.

"I missed you…" Sasuke said almost a whisper. "Me too…" Sakura said.

"come back to me?" Sasuke asked, and sakura nodded. Then they heard a bang on the window, they saw Naruto grinning thumbs up, Kakashi smiling under his mask rubbing Icha Icha on the windows glass, Lee crying and hugging Gai, and of course Gai hugging Lee and crying.

                                

Next day.

Sasuke and Sakura was walking down the street holding each other hands, some fan boy were crying, some girls were wailing. Then both saw Kakashi, he noticed them and smiled waving his hand. Kakashi standing in front of Ichiraku 's, seemed like he was waiting for some one.

"who are you waiting for?" Sakura asked concerned, "oh, waiting for Gai…" Kakashi said casual.

"gai sensei?" Sakura asked again. "yep, he said he has a new challenge for me…and he'll start making weird rules again." Kakashi said.

-poof!-

"Kakashi! My greatest-rival-that-one-day-i-shall-defeat-with-my-green-jump-suit-of-love! Today I will defeat and let my youth explode!" Gai said making good guy pose, his teeth Ping!.

"sure… ya … whatever…" Kakashi said bored.

"dam it! Kakashi you're I'm-so-hip attitude is so cool!" Gai cried, every one sweat dropped.

"Anyway… what's our challenge?" Kakashi asked.

"Ninja also has to be a great teacher! So this time we will fight with our students!" Gai said pointing his finger to the sky.

"and…?" Kakashi asked again.

"Kakashi I will challenge you to a POKEMON Battle!" Gai screamed again.

Sasuke and sakura sweat dropped.

"sure…" Kakshi answered his tone still bored.

"all right treeko! You're out!" Gai said pointing towards kakashi, then out of nowhere Lee appeared…

"treeko, tree!" Lee screamed he was wearing tree costume and stick in his mouth.

"Uhh…" Kakashi looked around and saw Sasuke and sakura they both twitched, then kakashi turned back and said.

"ermm Pikachu..youre out?" Kakashi said then from Ichiraku Naruto appeared, Wearing pikachu ears.

"pikachu!" Naruto said grinning.

"Did naruto knew it was going to happen?" Sakura asked quietly…

"idiots…lets just go we have a date…probably they will ruin it…" Sasuke said and Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto rather glaring at him and said "don't stalk us dobe" and walked away, and Sakura giggled.

The end

A/n: sry guys for not uploading it faster… oh god! I lost my humoriosity the last two chapter are not even good! –sigh- thx for reviewing guys! Really appreciate it really really.


	7. angels sin review

Ok tell me guys I need youre help!

Angel's sin

In a world there lived three species, Human, angel, and dark angel. Angels are the most beautiful creature from them. They radiate a holy glow, their voice is like a sweet violin, While dark angels radiate evil aura, dark angels are more then angels, but their weak. The only two strongest dark angels are known as Orochirimaru and Itachi. It was said how both of them sold their soul to the devil, dark angels feed on the life of a people or a soul. The angels can fight the dark angels, but none of them could defeat the two of them. Angels are chosen one's they have a tattoo of a wing on their chest. The biggest for an angel can make is to fall in love with a human… Humans weakest of them all, but some of them are trained to slay the dark angels are strong; some of them are lucky to have a protection from an angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel's sin

In a world there lived three species, Human, angel, and dark angel. Angels are the most beautiful creature from them. They radiate a holy glow, their voice is like a sweet violin, While dark angels radiate evil aura, dark angels are more then angels, but their weak. The only two strongest dark angels are known as Orochirimaru and Itachi. It was said how both of them sold their soul to the devil, dark angels feed on the life of a people or a soul. The angels can fight the dark angels, but none of them could defeat the two of them. Angels are chosen one's they have a tattoo of a wing on their chest. The biggest for an angel can make is to fall in love with a human… Humans weakest of them all, but some of them are trained to slay the dark angels are strong; some of them are lucky to have a protection from an angel.

a/n: so what you guys think? Do you think I should make this fan fic? It sasuxsaku.

And the angel is sakura and Sasuke is human who going to have his revenge.

Like it?! Plz tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel's sin

Summary: The most biggest sin for an angel can make is to fall in love with human. It will consist two songs I think. Lonely day-system of down, sparkling angel- temptation


	8. Chapter 8

Uhmm hey guys do you think I should change the ending for this story? And those who wanted Angels sin its already written please read and review!


	9. importan an

**Sorry guy's this is not the story but I will update tomorrow I promise… but I have a question from my fans…**

**Which of my fanfic is top three? My fanfics:**

**What have I gotten myself into,**

**The perfect man**

**Selfish**

**Relationship problem**

**Operation of making you jealous…**

**Beautiful monster**

**And last but not least Angel's sin.**

**Onegai! Plz tell me which is the top 3…**

**And another questions from my fans… which pairing would you like me to write any pairing that consist of Sakura. **

**Plz don't ask me to make: Sasu x naru, Sasu- ino, Sasu-hina pairing… no yaoi or yuri I don't enjoy those I'm sorry. ( there is nothing wrong with them I just don't like them) okay thank you plz! Tell me ok?**


End file.
